


Recuperation

by Palastel



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palastel/pseuds/Palastel
Summary: Pipin cares for Raubahn after the events of the Banquet, where they are currently housing his father in the Waking Sands.
Kudos: 4





	Recuperation

The Waking Sands. What used to be the former headquarters for the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, now turned into that of a place for quiet research and study. If only because a Master Urianger remained there even in the wake of his comrades disappearances, that there might be some sanctuary left for the remnants that walk scattered among the realm after the dastardly actions of a few Crystal Braves.

And yet, her walls now housed a different sort of company. Seeking a place of solace and refuge from both the Crystal Braves and Ul’dahn public, Raubahn had taken to this temporary holding space to hide from the eyes of those who would still wish him dead or worse. Papashan and Pipin beside him the whole time as these two would secretly tend to the man’s wounds whilst investigating that of the Sultana’s whereabouts. They had only the kind graces of Dewlala to go off of, but it would be enough of a trail for them to find her before long.

For now, however, Raubahn’s health and wellbeing had become a primary focus to the young vice marshal who had stepped up since his father’s removal from public affairs. Taking it upon himself to deal with both the Immortal Flames and pressuring the Monetarists into silence, while still yet investigating for Nanamo’s sake.

Following his first brief of absence while handling all of this, Pipin was quick to hurry back to his father’s side. Papashan having tended to Raubahn since, but now making way to afford a moment of privacy to the two once he took notice to the other’s presence.

“Father…”

Raubahn looked to be in such low spirits. Despite knowing that the Sultana may still yet live, so much more has happened in these past days. Eline Roaille, whom he thought a trustworthy second in command, now turned traitor and held within Ul’dah’s gaols. Ilberd, whom he also thought to be a good friend, attempted to take his life multiple times and with it his father’s arm. His position taken from him as he was cast aside into the worser pits of Ul’dah with only the thought that he had lost… everything.

Pipin approached him now, placing a small hand over his father’s much larger. Giving it a gentle squeeze as he raised so concerned a look over him.

“Her Grace yet lives, father. I give you my word that I will find her. That you may take back what is rightfully yours and end this nightmare of a farce.”

“At what cost, lad? Those cold-blood fiends we call Monetarists yearn to break me. They would rather sough chaos amongst the masses and drive Thanalan onto her knees so long as it proffered them an extra hand in coin and power. Had it not been for Lolorito’s so called _‘generosity’_, would they have gone so far as to claim higher powers for themselves? Are they only dangling the hope of Her Grace’s life to now keep me in line?”

“I take it Papashan told you everything…”

“Indeed.” Raubahn sighed, hanging his head low. He had been given the rundown of the past couple days since the banquet… learning most of what he’s missed since his capture.

Pipin frowned all the more to see him in such a sorry state. Eyeing the recently changed bandages round what remained of his stubbed left arm. Though his clothes remained in disheveled tatters, it would at least seem what wounds he had were being taken care of. He decidedly changed the subject.

“How goes the recovery?”

“Well enough.” Raubahn now glanced at the bandaged stubble as well. “At the very least, I no longer feel any pain from the loss. ‘Tis frustrating to be without however… it will take some time before I am to get used to this change.”

“If you are ever in need, I would give you that extra hand. _My_ hands, anyways.”

The two shared a look between the other. Raubahn taking immediate distaste to the poorly made jest, in turn bringing Pipin to smirk albeit warily. How many times was it now that he made himself the cause for such expressions of consternation in the past?

“You’d do well to stay your tongue should you get anymore bright ideas.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Pipin hummed in response, turning his back now to fetch something he had brought with him on the trip here. A rather large parcel in his name, a box about as big as his person.

“I have with me a gift. A little something to lift your spirits…the next time you are able to wash yourself.” He smiled some, lifting the lid so that Raubahn might take a gander. “Behold. Finely hand-crafted by Master Redolent Rose of the weaver’s guild himself. I believe he had an idea of whom the commission was truly for when I made the request. In that I was told to give his kind regards.”

Inside the box would be founded a long black cloak fit rightly for Raubahn’s hulking frame. A spray of yellow into its design, much in line with that of his normal wear. Along with it, his old arm guard that had been altered so that the cape could attach to it easily while still protecting what remained of his left.

“And, ah, a pair of fresh clothes to change into.” Pipin quickly added, noting the clean cloths beneath. “I figured you would be in need.”

Raubahn raised the cloak up into the light for a better look, an inquisitive look on his at first. “For what purpose does this serve?”

“It will hide that which you do not have. Purely for appearances, really, but your enemies will be none the wiser of your loss either in battle.”

“I see…” A glimmer of a smile finally rose upon the General’s face. One that gave Pipin some hope yet that his father would recover fully after all was said and done.

“Like old times, right?” He brought forth Raubahn’s famed helm, held up carefully between his two hands. Much like how he used to in days past.

They would certainly get past this moment of their lives. Just as they always had before. Together they made for a fierce combination of power and brawn. When one’s life goes down… the other will bring him back up. In time, all would be well again… Pipin would make sure of it.


End file.
